A user may often be working at a workstation or portable computer device, but still be checking received messages, on a second separate device. Examples are known that allow a user to view messages received by one device on another device when the two devices are in communication with each other. However, it may be confusing for the user to determine the source of the messages and how to perform any subsequent actions based on the messages.